Awkward as Can Be
by MirandaTam42
Summary: A Very Potter Musical Quirrell and Voldemort living together after Azkaban, but not romantically together. They both love each other but feel awkward and neither of them speak up about it for awhile despite the slip ups and occasional moments they share. Quirrellmort. Quirrelmort. AVPM. One-shot. Written for Starkid Spirit day.


**I don't own any of the things that are copyrighted, just the writing.**

"Quirrell? What happened? Come on, you can tell me anything, you know that. I'm your best friend, I need to know." Voldemort held Quirrell closer and tried to sooth him. Quirrell was shaking and crying on Voldemort's shoulder and nothing Voldemort did to try and calm him down worked. He continued to hold Quirrell and waited for him to be able to talk.

"I-It w-w-was A-Azkaban a-a-agin." Quirrell wailed and buried his face in Voldemort's shirt. "I-IT H-HURT S-S-SO M-MUCH."

"Shhhh, I know. But I'm here now, it's okay." Quirrell continued to sob but he was finally starting to relax.

"Th-thank you," said Quirrell. He didn't move from Voldemort's lap for a long time. Finally, when Quirrell thought he might be annoying Voldemort by staying too long, he crawled off of Voldemort and snuggled under his covers. "See you in the morning."

"Yeah, see ya buddy. Hope the nightmares don't come back." Voldemort smiled at Quirrell and left the room.

Quirrell stared at his bedroom door and felt a wave of sadness unrelated to his nightmare rise in him. He was glad to have Voldemort with him but, he wanted more than just his friendship. He loved him. He longed to tell Voldemort how much he meant to him but even after living in the same house as him for a few weeks he he couldn't get the courage to tell him. Voldemort would probably be disgusted to hear that Quirrell felt such a strong emotional and sexual attraction to him and everything would become extremely awkward between them. He sighed and rolled over, cuddling his hot water bottle and imagining that it was Voldemort.

Voldemort was having similar thoughts in his own room across the hall. Quirrell might be girly and a more sensitive than most guys Voldemort had met, but he seriously doubted that he was gay. How could anyone not like Zac Efron? Evidently, Quirrell was very, very straight. He had to be to not even feel a bit attracted to Zeffy. Voldemort knew that Quirrell probably felt a lot for him, after all, they spend each and every day in each other's company, but he wouldn't want what Voldemort wanted. Quirrell liked their friendship, and that was that. Voldemort couldn't afford to jeopardize his friendship with Quirrell over his one-sided desires. The only time Voldemort dared to cuddle Quirrell and hold him close was when Quirrell had nightmares and therefore wouldn't think it was anything gay. Voldemort stared gloomily up at the ceiling. If Zefron couldn't catch Quirrell's attention, what chance did Voldemort have?

Voldemort and Quirrell had been living in Quirrell's house for a few weeks in a small muggle community. Voldemort didn't go outside much as his lack of nose unnerved muggles. Most of the muggles knew Quirrell and accepted Voldemort but he could tell the muggles didn't like him much. That was fine though. He didn't like them either.

Quirrell had found a job at a local plant nursery and was happier than Voldemort had ever seen him. Not only did Quirrell have muggle plants to take care of at the nursery, but he also had his huge garden outside filled with magical plants. Quirrell was the sweetest and most caring person Voldemort had ever met, and having so many plants to take care of put him in heaven. How Voldemort ever got Quirrell to go along with his evil plan was a complete mystery to Voldemort.

The front door opened and Quirrell walked in. "Hello!"

"Hey Quirrell." Voldemort put the kettle on and walked over to Quirrell. "Were you okay today? I mean, you had a nightmare last night, sooo..."

"I was great, thank you," said Quirrell. He beamed at Voldemort and kissed him on the blushed and Quirrell quickly kissed Voldemort's other cheek. "Hahahaaaaaa your face! The Doctor did that to Craig on last night's episode of Doctor who and it was so funny hahaha yeah I just wanted to try it." Quirrell pushed by Voldemort as the tea kettle whistled and made himself some tea.

"Um, really though, you're okay?" Voldemort frowned. "I know that your back pains usually flare up after your nightmares and I worried about you all day."

"Your abs."

Voldemort stared.

"-solutely right!" Quirrell chuckled and blushed a bit. "I feel terrible, but I didn't want you to worry."

"Would you like a massage?" asked Voldemort, also starting to blush.

"Sure." Quirrell giggled a bit and then they both started laughing at how awkward they felt.

Quirrell and Voldemort walked up to Quirrell's bedroom. Quirrell took his shirt off and laid down on his bed, relaxing his body and closing his eyes. Voldemort sat on Quirrell's thighs/butt and found himself blushing a deep red. He leaned forward and gently massaged where he knew Quirrell's back hurt the most.

Voldemort shivered and felt his entire body heat up. He was too aware of where he was sitting, and the feel of Quirrell's warm skin beneath his hands made the warmth inside of him intensify. Shaking his head, Voldemort tried to concentrate solely on curing his friend's back pains, which went well until Quirrell let out a load moan.

"Um." Quirrell struggled to think of a good reason for that moan. "No one's ever given me a massage before. It feels wonderful."

"Okay."

"Could you press a little harder?"

"Of course." Voldemort closed his eyes and continued, glad that the flurry of heat in his body lessened when he wasn't looking at Quirrell's back.

Meanwhile, Quirrell felt a mix of warmth and nervousness course through him. What Voldemort must have thought of that noise he made! He shivered as he appreciated Voldemort's hands on his body and he had to hold in another moan as he imagined Voldemort's hands on other parts of him. His pains were fading but he didn't say anything that would make Voldemort stop.

Both of them continued to feel their strong attraction but neither said anything, thinking everything would be ruined if the other knew of their arousal.

Voldemort kept massaging Quirrell's back for about 20 minutes. "Feeling better?"

"Fantastic. Thank you very much Voldy."

"You're welcome, Quirrelly." Again with the awkward laughing.

Voldemort was first out of the room and he couldn't stop thinking about his feelings for Quirrell, both arousing and romantic. The whole afternoon had been torturous with him being so close to Quirrell physically and the odd bits of playful affection they sent each other's way. Quirrell brushed by Voldemort on his way out to his garden and Voldemort stared longingly after him.

The memories of a few other incidents stuck out in his mind and made him feel even more for Quirrell. They had watched Tangled a few nights ago and Quirrell had gotten cold so Voldemort had got him a blanket and a hot water bottle. The adorable look Quirrell had on his face had made Voldemort want to kiss Quirrell right then and there, but he'd held back because he didn't want to mess up such a perfect evening together. There had been a few times in the past week when they'd hugged each other and it had lasted just a little bit too long. Combining those things with the few odd slips here and there and playfulness and Voldemort didn't think he could take any more. Quirrell had to know how he felt and what he wanted from their relationship.

He walked out into the garden to where Quirrell was filling the watering can with water from the garden hose. Why he didn't use magic for it all Voldemort didn't know, but it was still adorable. "Hey," he started.

"Hi."

Voldemort made his way towards Quirrell and on his way over tripped over a tree root and fell on top of Quirrell, who dropped the can and hose and landed flat on his back with Voldemort on top of him.

Worst.

Day.

Ever.

Voldemort had reflexively closed his eyes and kept them closed, waiting for Quirrell to shove him away or say that he was uncomfortable. To his surprise, Quirrell burst out laughing. "Clumsy today, are we?"

"Uh, yeah, it was the tree root and I, um uh, have something to er-"

"Come on Voldemort, what is it?"

"I want to go to a karaoke bare with you tonight!" Voldemort sat up and pulled Quirrell up. "I thought it'd be something fun to do together, so we can go outside and hang out." He noticed the expression on Quirrell's face and added, "I won't be drinking or anything, I just like the music and the atmosphere in there."

"Sure!"

Voldemort and Quirrell found an empty table and sat down together at the bar. It was a pretty nice place, no smoking allowed, a live band, and every kind of drink one could possibly want, though Voldemort didn't really care about any of that. He looked Quirrell in the eyes and gave him a soft smile.

"What's up, Voldemort?"

"I want to sing a song."

Quirrell raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know you liked to sing. I thought you were more of a dancing person."

"Well, my voice is raspy, but that doesn't stop me."

"If the band knows your song the go for it."

Voldemort nodded and walked up to one of the band members and whispered in his ear. The guy nodded and motioned for all of them to get into a group huddle as Voldemort walked onstage and took the microphone. He looked incredibly nervous but he stood his ground. The band started playing and after a few bars, Voldemort started to sing.

_I"'ve seen you twice, in a short time  
Only a day since we started  
It seems to me, for every time  
I'm getting more open-hearted"_

Voldemort then turned and looked directly at Quirrell.

_"Your smile and the sound of your voice_  
_And the way you see through me_  
_Got a feeling you give me no choice_  
_And it means a lot to me _  
_So I wanna know..._

_What's the name of the game? _  
_Does it mean anything to you? _  
_What's the name of the game? _  
_Can you feel it the way I do? _  
_Tell me please, 'cause I have to know_  
_I'm a curious child, beginning to grow"_

Quirrell could feel his heart racing and his breath coming in gasps. Oh, he hoped Voldemort was as sincere as he looked.

_"And you make me talk_  
_And you make me feel_  
_And you make me show_  
_What I'm trying to conceal_  
_If I trust in you, would you let me down? _  
_Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you? _  
_Could you feel the same way too? _  
_I wanna know..._

_The name of the game"_

Voldemort sniffled and gave Quirrell a look that shot right though his soul. Quirrell thought his brain was going to melt.

_"I have no friends, no-one to see_  
_And I am never invited_  
_Now I am here, talking to you_  
_No wonder I get excited_

_Your smile, and the sound of your voice_  
_And the way you see through me_  
_Got a feeling, you give me no choice_  
_That it means a lot to me_  
_So I wanna know..._

_What's the name of the game? _  
_Does it mean anything to you? _  
_What's the name of the game? _  
_Can you feel it the way I do? _  
_Tell me please, 'cause I have to know_  
_I'm a curious child, beginning to grow_

_And you make me talk_  
_And you make me feel_  
_And you make me show_  
_What I'm trying to conceal_  
_If I trust in you, would you let me down? _  
_Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you? _  
_Could you feel the same way too? _  
_I wanna know..._  
_Oh yes I wanna know..._

_The name of the game_

_Does it mean anything to you? _  
_What's the name of the game? _  
_Can you feel it the way I do? _  
_What's the name of the game? _  
_Does it mean anything to you?"_

Voldemort finished singing and Quirrell ran up to him and pulled him into a hug, completely forgetting that they had a small crowd clapping and staring at them.

"I meant every word," whispered Voldemort. "Quirrell, all the feelings I've had for you in these past weeks and-"

"Me too," breathed Quirrell. "Oh my God." He squeezed Voldemort tighter against him and let out a soft sob. "I love you so much Voldemort, I didn't think you'd feel the same way, so I didn't say anything, but I love you so much."

"We're idiots." Quirrell laughed and stepped out of the embrace. He turned to the band and asked for his own song. The leader nodded and smiled.

"Quirrell, you don't have to-" Quirrell sshhed Voldemort and the guitarist started to play. After just a couple measures Quirrell began to sing.

_"All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here suddenly I see_

_Standing here it's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you"_

Quirrell gestured to Voldemort and he nodded. Good thing they had just watched Tangled.

_"All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things, the way they were_

_Now you're here shining in the starlight_

_Now you're here suddenly I know_

_If you're here it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go"_

Both of them sang the next verses, not caring who was supposed to get which line and not caring that both of them had misty eyes.

_"And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new"_

Voldemort slowly wrapped his free arm around Quirrell's waist and pulled him closer to him, singing as he went.

_"And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything is different_

_Now that I see you"_

Quirrell didn't care about his microphone anymore and placed both hands at the back of Voldemort's neck. Voldemort put his microphone on the stand and threaded his fingers through Quirrell's hair. They looked each other deeply in the eyes and sang the last line more to themselves than anyone else in the room

_"Now that I see you"_

They closed the tiny gap between them, barely aware of the applause and cheering from the crowd. Voldemort and Quirrell made the kiss last as long as they could.

Everything was perfect.

**Songs: Name of the Game written by Abba from the Mamma Mia soundtrack and I See the Light from the Disney movie Tangled, the only bit of the lyrics that I chaned we're the "she's" from Flynn's part, they got changed to "you're"**

**Please review!**


End file.
